Jack of Hearts
The son of the scientist Philip Hart, who created an energy source called "zero fluid", and Marie, an alien humanoid woman of the Contraxian race. Origin Jack Hart was the son of Philip Hart, a brilliant scientist who developed a revolutionary, extremely efficient liquid fuel called Zero Fluid, and a humanoid alien woman of the Contraxian race. The alien was one of many scientists dispatched to try to discover an energy source to resuscitate the dwindling nuclear processes of the Contraxian sun. Learning of Hart's experiments, the alien assumed a totally human form to keep Hart under surveillance. Hart and the alien eventually met, married, and produced a son they named Jack. The alien woman, "Marie," died in a car accident when the boy was a child. Neither her husband nor child ever learned of her extraterrestrial origin. Jack grew up charming and intelligent, becoming a poetry major at New Haven College in Connecticut. There he met the one girl who wasn't interested in him - Marcy Kane. She would eventually fall for Jack, but tragedy would soon tear them apart. When Jack was still young, Philip Hart perfected his Zero Fluid and decided to donate the fuel to all the free countries of the world. Hart was then contacted by agents of the criminal Corporation who wanted to market the Zero Fluid. Refusing to deal with them, Philip Hart was murdered by Corporation agents before the eyes of his son. Managing to escape, Jack Hart took refuge in his father's basement laboratory Corporation agents broke in minutes later, and their laser-cannon sheared through the laboratory door, striking the vat of Zero Fluid. Doused by the powerful, corrosive fuel, Hart underwent a mutagenic change and began to glow. With an uncontrollable burst of energy generated by his entire body, Hart killed his father's murderers. Vowing vengeance on the entire Corporation, Hart fashioned a costume for himself, plundering his father's collection of armament. The armor somehow interacted with the final stage of mutation and provided a moderator that contained and controlled the release of his body's energy. Power and Abilities Jack can survive in the vacuum of space without oxygen. He is not affected by the cold of space nor by the intense heat of a sun. Jack of Hearts possesses the ability to project concussive energy from his body. This energy, a by-product of the cellular mutation caused by contact with the experimental Zero Fluid, is generated in some as yet unknown way by the cells of Jack's body and can be directed in controlled amounts by conscious thought. Zero energy, as it has been called, is constantly being generated by his body and is emitted in negligible quantities whenever his cells reach their saturation point. Consciously directing the flow of energy (usually through his hands), Jack of Hearts can create a shockwave, the current maximum force of which is unknown. The energy discharge is accompanied by a pink colored light phenomenon. Jack of Hearts can direct the blasts of his Zero energy downward to generate sufficient thrust to allow him to fly, much like a liquid-fuel rocket. Because of the fact that he must keep his arms pointed beneath him during flight, he cannot use his energy as an offensive weapon, unless his opponent is directly in the path of his exhaust. Jack of Hearts was exposed to a Stark International supplied Scanalyzer which was powered by a Symbiote-Energy Sump device, that derived low-level energy from sources within his body. A favorable mutagenic alteration allowed Jack of Heart's encephalic patterns to be overlaid with the artificial intelligence of the Scanalyzer. This enhanced Jack of Hearts' consciousness enabling him to think at computer speeds, and retain and retrieve information with computer logic plus the human brain's large storage base. Jack of Hearts' entire metabolism has been transformed by the Zero Fluid's mutagenic effect on him. Not only does he require less oxygen, but he is physically stronger and more resistant to injury. His body can easily withstand small-caliber firearms. If he is injured, his rate of healing is over twice that of an average healthy human's. Now that Jack of Hearts' powers have increased exponentially, it is difficult to gauge what his current abilities and overall power level are. Jack of Hearts is able to lift roughly 2 tons. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers